


Propositioning Hermione

by lightofdaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Dirty Talk, F/M, Sexual Harassment, Workplace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 05:30:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2055504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightofdaye/pseuds/lightofdaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaise approaches Hermione while she's working late</p>
            </blockquote>





	Propositioning Hermione

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [HP Hump Drabble's](hp-humpdrabbles.livejournal.com) prompt: _“I’m too smart to be seduced by you”_. It was originally posted [here](http://hp-humpdrabbles.livejournal.com/166506.html), with other naughty drabbles

Hermione Granger squinted and then looked away from her work and rubbed her eyes. She glanced about her ministry office, wondering when her candles had burned so low and she looked up at the door just in time to see it swing open, or perhaps that was what had distracted her attention in the first place?

A tall wizard leant on her doorframe. He wasn’t wearing ministry robes: instead he wore a well tailored white shirt that contrasted sharply with the darkness of his skin.

“What do you want, Mr. Zabini?” Hermione said with clearly forced politeness

“Well I could ask you the same thing Hermione. Still here, past six, clearly it’s not to go home to your husband.” 

“Or maybe it’s because I’m actually busy. So if you’d answer my question, please.”

“What do I want?” Smirking, he stepped into her office, closing the door with a distinct snapping sound and his dark eyes glittered as they surveyed her. “I’m looking at it.”

Hermione’s jaw tensed for a second before she could reply.

“Seriously? That’s how you want to play this? I knew you were desperate to get ministry connections but this is ridiculous.” 

“I’m sorry?”

“Clearly, you’ve been reading too much Rita Skeeter if you think you can get between my husband and me. Given my office’s policy of tolerance and acceptance to former Death Eaters, you think I’ll somehow overlook you and your family’s past and allow myself to be seduced, letting you pump me for insider information that will let your interests make a killing.” She said very quickly. 

“How very suspicious you are,” Blaise drawled. “I suppose I best apologise for being so obvious.” 

“Yes.”

“Clearly you’re far too smart to be seduced.”

“That’s right.”

“You’ll have thought it all through.”

“Of course.”

“You’ll have imagined what it would be like to have an affair with me.”

“What?” Hermione growled.

“Yes, you’ll have pictured being spread out naked in front of me as I kiss every inch of your body. Lovely expression isn’t it? I bet it’s not happened to you. Not literally”

Hermione’s jaw dropped and she could only splutter incoherently.

“Or you’ve considered letting me sitting in that fancy chair of yours while you rode me,” Blaise continued mercilessly. “Your husband’s used to you being late; you wouldn’t even have to hurry. You could just grind against me for as long as you could bear it. As long as you could resist coming all over me.”

“How dare you?” Hermione snarled, glaring and crossing her arms over her chest.

“Then again maybe you want me to just knock all this rubbish off your desk and bend you over it right now. Fuck you from behind for all a dirty slut like you is worth.”

Hermione’s face flushed. Blaise’s smirk widened but his voice abruptly became casual once more.

“Of course you don’t. You’re too smart for that. You’ve though it all through and it’s not worth it… right?” 

Hermione didn’t answer right away.


End file.
